After a display panel is manufactured, surfaces of the display panel are necessarily subjected to surface polishing. In the prior art, the surface polishing process may include: spraying bi-component fluid (i.e., water and gas) to a polishing belt through a spray head such that the bi-component fluid can wet the polishing belt, and then pressing the wetted polishing belt against a panel to be polished. By polishing, foreign matters on the surfaces of the panel can be removed.
FIG. 1 is a front cross-section view of a spray head in the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a top plan view of the spray head as shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the spray head 100 may include a main body 110 and through-holes 120 penetrating the main body. The bi-component fluid can be sprayed from the through-holes 120 onto the polishing belt. The sprayed bi-component fluid can wet the polishing belt and press the polishing belt against the panel to be polished. FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram in which the polishing belt 200 is used to polish a panel 300, wherein a longitudinal arrow represents a movement direction of the panel 300 and a transversal arrow represents a movement direction of the polishing belt 200. FIG. 4 is a schematic diagram of a spraying direction of the bi-component fluid when the spray head in the prior art is used to clean the panel. As shown in FIG. 4, a range of the bi-component fluid which is sprayed onto the polishing belt 200 is defined by a projection region A of the through-holes 120 on the polishing belt 200. Therefore, in FIG. 3, polishing blind regions (Region I and Region II) may occur on both sides of the panel 300, resulting in an incompletely cleaned panel.
Therefore, how to completely clean the panel has become a technology problem to be solved in this art.